To Live and Learn
by Ellie2
Summary: Seven's ignorance of human mating rituals could lead to disastrous consequences.


Title:To Live and Learn   
Author:Eleanor Eden   
Email:neried@semele.co.uk   
Rating:15 - for mild sexual content   
Summary: Seven's ignorance of human mating behaviours   
could lead to disastrous consequences...   
Key-words: mild mother/daughter relationships between   
Seven and Janeway. NOT a K/7 fic - sorry.   
Spoilers:None. (Well, possibly 'Revulsion' but only   
very mild ones)   
Feedback: Yes please, although this is my first time   
posting, so please be kind.   
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them - Seven, Janeway and   
the rest of her merry crew belong to   
Paramount and God knows who else. Anyone you don't   
recognise is mine (and I think there's only one,   
so it shouldn't be too hard to spot). Not getting any   
money, either.   
  
Author's note:OK, so I know that in 'Revulsion',   
Seven tells Harry that she is aware of human mating   
rituals, but that's just one thing that never sat well   
with me. I mean, the Borg only assimilate relevant   
information, and if she didn't even know how to sit down,   
then I seriously doubt that she would know   
about the processes of sex (the biology of single-cell   
fertilisation, is simple fact). I tend to think that it   
was just the writers, testing the ground with their   
newest character and trying to come up with amusing   
situations. Anyway, this look into Seven's sexual   
naiveté is a little darker than Voyager's and there are   
mild implications of rape (although it does not actually   
occur), so if this may offend you, then please do   
not read any further.   
  
Here we go then - enjoy!   
  
  
  
'Personal log, Seven of Nine. Voyager is beginning its   
third day in orbit around the Bactock planet -   
home to a humanoid race, by all accounts. The ion storm   
has damaged several key ship's systems, and   
Captain Janeway remains insistent on restocking our   
supplies and repairing our vessel, whilst   
participating in what the crew call, 'shore leave'. I   
have yet to discover a marinal coast-line on this   
planet, but I have come to realise that human speech is   
highly ineffective and inaccurate. The Doctor   
dismisses the failings of their language as 'figures of   
speech', yet this does not improve its practicality.   
Lieutenant Torres has requested a new plasma conduit for   
engineering. It is crucial if further repairs are   
to be carried out so I have decided to aid the crew in   
acquiring one, as my work routine is already 12.5   
hours behind schedule, due to the lack of this particular   
item. This will be my first time on the planet's   
surface. The Borg have not encountered the Bactock   
people before, so this experience should   
be...interesting. End personal log.'   
  
Seven tapped a command into the console and then briskly   
strode out of the Cargo Bay. Making her   
way to transporter room two, she came across Chakotay, en   
route, outside the transporter room doors.   
  
"Going planet-side, Seven?" he asked, good-naturedly.   
  
"I am attempting to acquire a new plasma conduit for   
Voyager.", she answered, curtly, yet politely.   
  
"Good, good. Belana's been getting pretty bothered about   
that. I wouldn't hold your breath, though.   
The traders of this planet, don't seem to deal in   
Starfleet adaptable merchandise. But good luck,   
anyway."   
  
"Luck will have nothing to do with it, Commander", Seven   
replied, confidently, "and I certainly have no   
intention of depriving myself of oxygen."   
  
"Seven, it was a - never mind", he said, a hint of   
amusement in his voice, "I'm glad to hear it. Let me   
know how you get on."   
  
"Understood.", she replied, before entering the   
transporter room.   
  
  
When Seven materialised on the planet's surface, she was   
instantly taken aback by the commotion   
surrounding her. She was used to large crowds, from her   
time in the Collective, but they were crowds   
of efficiently, working units - not chaotic individuals,   
as was the case here.   
She did not recognise the species around her and had no   
idea how to interact with them. All she knew,   
was that Janeway did not highly recommend her 'borg   
tact', as she had heard it referred to, in dealing   
with negotiations.   
'Irrelevant apprehension', she decided, abruptly - 'we   
will adapt'.   
  
She proceeded into what appeared to be, a centre of   
commerce and industry - crude, but relatively   
effective, she decided. She had heard the rather shabby   
collection of stalls and shops, being referred to   
as a 'market place', by Voyager's crew, and with this in   
mind, she headed towards it.   
  
  
Two hours later, she had decided that this was not an   
efficient use of her time. Commander Chakotay   
had been accurate in his estimation of their appropriate   
trading standards, and her lack of material   
success, was almost insignificantly annoying, in   
comparison to the pointless conversation which she had   
been repeatedly forced into, all day - either by haggling   
shop-keepers, or interfering humanoids, on   
street-corners. Although Seven of Nine, did not like to   
admit defeat, she was nevertheless, ready to   
return to the vessel, which had been her temporary home,   
for the past three months, and which was a   
comparative haven from the planet.   
  
She felt the, still unfamiliar, sensation of fatigue, in   
her legs, and increased her pace towards the   
transporter site.   
As she did so, a movement in the corner of her eye,   
grabbed her attention. She turned to see a figure in   
the shadows of an alley-way entrance. He was taller than   
her, brown, slick hair, shabby, with an air of   
self-importance, and he leaned against the brick wall,   
wrapping his long trench coat around him. As he   
caught her eye, he beckoned her over to him.   
  
Seven could see no reason not to comply, and so she did.   
"State you purpose.", she said. If the stranger   
was taken aback by her abruptness, he made no indication   
of it. Instead, he gave her a half smile. "You   
Starfleet?", he asked.   
  
"I am from their vessel.", she confirmed.   
  
"Well, I've been noticing you. You appear to be in need   
of something - something that you don't appear   
to have been successful in finding." Seven considered   
the logic of his words for a moment.   
  
"You are correct.", she stated.   
  
"What are you after?"   
  
"A Starfleet compatible plasma conduit. Do you have   
one?"   
  
"Starfleet compatible plasma conduit, eh?". He rubbed   
his chin, thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess I might   
do. But Starfleet? That's the tricky part, isn't it?   
And it may, just cost you something extra."   
  
"Understood. State your price."   
  
"Maybe it's out of your range."   
  
"Voyager had extensive supplies. You are wasting my   
time. State your price."   
  
"Well, that's just it - maybe your time, is the price I   
require." Seven narrowed her eyes in confusion.   
  
"Explain."   
  
"You, and me, at my place. Wouldn't cost you, or   
Voyager, a penny. Just one evening of your time."   
Seven considered this for a moment.   
  
"I have not heard the crew, mention this method of   
payment in their bartering systems.", she stated.   
  
"Well, it's common down this way." She thought again.   
  
"Your proposal is efficient for Voyager's needs, and cost   
effective. I will require a viewing of the   
merchandise, prior to purchase. You will show it to me   
now."   
  
"Of course, of course. It's...back at my place. I deal   
mostly from home. If you'd care to come with   
me?"   
  
Seven frowned, slightly. "State its location."   
  
"The Erueben Sector, five miles, north-west of here."   
  
"The distance and time of travel is unacceptable - there   
is work which must be completed on Voyager.   
You will have the plasma conduit ready for inspection,   
tonight."   
  
"Tonight?", he repeated, a little confused. "But I   
thought that we could...", he trailed off.   
  
"You stated 'one evening of my time', correct?" Off his   
nod, she continued, "By my calculations, we are   
still in early afternoon. Evening does not begin for   
another five hours."   
  
"6 o'clock?", he asked, somewhat amused by her behaviour.   
  
"That is correct. Where do you propose we meet?"   
  
"I can meet you right here. My house is a little hard to   
find.", he said, by way of explanation. Seven   
considered that for a moment.   
  
"That is acceptable. Do you require me to bring   
anything?" He smiled at her in a somewhat sickening   
leer:   
  
"No - just you. I must say, I never realised that   
Starfleet officers were so...liberal with their bodies."   
Seven narrowed her eyes in confusion.   
  
"Explain.", she demanded.   
  
"Well, you do know that it's your body that I want, don't   
you?"   
  
"Do you intend to inflict damage upon it, or make long-  
term use of it?", she asked, crisply.   
  
"As I said - just one evening, and no damage."   
  
"Then your proposal is acceptable.", she stated. "You   
will be here at 6 o'clock this evening - with the   
conduit, or our agreement is off."   
  
"Understood. I hope it will be a pleasure doing business   
with you." Seven nodded, curtly, before she   
turned on her heel, and made her way back to the   
transport co-ordinates.   
  
  
When she arrived back on Voyager, the ship was once   
again, nearly deserted. Almost the entire crew   
had requested shore leave, and were currently enjoying   
it. She quickly set to work on her routine   
maintenance duties around the ship. She had five hours   
before her meeting, and she intended to be as   
efficient with her time, as possible. After all, she   
considered, she was about to lose an entire evening of   
work-time, but it was worth the sacrifice, if it acquired   
the item, Voyager was most in need of.   
  
She had finished repair work in Jeffries Tube 8, when it   
suddenly occurred to her, that she should inform   
a relevant member of the crew, of her possible purchase.   
She sealed up the panel to the environmental   
controls, she had been working on, and then backed her   
way out of the tube.   
She thought about the most logical person to report the   
news to.   
'The captain is most likely concerned with other matters,   
at this point. Lieutenant Torres has requested   
the item - logically, the information should go to her.'   
The decision made, she headed off to engineering.   
  
  
Belana Torres was having one of those days. "No, no, no!   
I said cross-link at nodules four and six!",   
she cried, as another relay circuit exploded in her face.   
  
"Sorry.", came the rather sheepish reply of the   
engineering culprit, who then quickly made the proper   
adjustments. Belana took a deep breath and blew the air   
out, slowly.   
  
"Not a problem. Let's try it again.", she said,   
impressed by her own calm. That was the fifth thing to   
go   
wrong, that hour. She glanced up when she heard the hiss   
of the doors opening. Not the most   
welcoming of sights, walked in, but Belana was far too   
tired to start any tirades between the two of   
them. She watched and waited as Seven of Nine, calmly   
made her way over to her.   
  
"What can I do for you, Seven?", she said, as lightly as   
possible. "As you can see, we're a little busy,   
here.", indicating the frizzles circuitry in   
front of her.   
  
"This will not take more then a moment of you time,   
Lieutenant. I believe I may have acquired a new   
plasma conduit for Voyager." Belana's jaw, dropped   
several centimetres.   
  
"But...how?", she almost sputtered. "I mean...Starfleet   
compatible?" Seven nodded. "But that's   
impossible! I mean amazing.", she amended. "No one's   
had any luck so far. But you said you 'may'   
have acquired it - what's the problem?"   
  
"Payment is yet to be made, as is an inspection of the   
merchandise.", she replied.   
  
"I see. Well, let's hope it's everything we need it to   
be."   
  
"Agreed."   
  
"When are you going to make the purchase?"   
  
"This evening, at 6 o'clock." Belana frowned a little,   
in confusion, as she crossed her arms over her   
chest.   
  
"Why are you waiting till this evening? Why not make the   
exchange now?"   
  
"Because an evening of my time, was what was required in   
the agreement.", Seven stated, simply.   
  
For a moment, Belana wasn't sure if she'd heard her   
rightly. She blinked once. "I'm sorry, Seven. Say   
that again - WHAT was part of the agreement?"   
  
"An evening-", she began, just as another explosion   
sounded from behind Belana.   
  
"Darn.", muttered, Belana, turning to see what had   
happened.   
  
"Lieutenant!", came the cry, she had been expecting.   
"We've got another relay failure - you'd better take   
a look at this one." She sighed, heavily.   
  
"I'll be right there - just don't touch anything!"   
'God', she thought, 'I feel like a kindergarten teacher.'   
"Look, Seven", she started to say, as she turned round,   
but it was too late - Seven had left engineering.   
"Damn it!", she muttered again, as she made her way over   
to her guilt-ridden colleague, taking a mental   
note, to speak to Seven about this, again.   
  
  
Four hours later, Seven finished off the last item on her   
work schedule and began to make her way back   
to Cargo Bay 2. She had 33 minutes before she was due to   
make the transaction and, allowing a 10   
minute interval once on the planet's surface, to locate   
the trader, that left her 23 minutes spare time on   
Voyager. Seven was not used to the concept of 'spare   
time', and filling it did not come easily to her.   
Fortunately, she was in need of a nutritional supplement   
which she had neglected to take at, what was   
commonly known as 'lunch time'. She had needed to make   
up for the lost time that the evening would   
create, and it had required a re-shuffling of her   
schedule. She had calculated that her body could   
function for another 24 hours, before her work-  
performance would deteriorate to any notable degree,   
and as such, nutrition was expendable. Now, however, it   
was a perfect way to fill the time-gap.   
  
After a brief stop in the cargo bay, Seven had spent an   
uneventful 14 minutes in the mess hall,   
consuming a dish of an indistinguishable nature -   
prepared that very day, by Neelix. Whilst she sat at her   
table, she had observed several of the crew members,   
contorting their faces into gestures which she had   
come to recognise as grimaces, as they consumed their   
nutrients. She, however, felt no need to express   
her opinion, one way or the other. Besides, it seemed   
that every time she expressed her opinion, on   
whatever topic, she was either glared at by Torres, or   
scolded by Janeway.   
  
Pushing her plate away, Seven rose, headed out of the   
mess hall, and made her way to the nearest   
transporter room. As she rounded a corner, she was   
forced to stop, abruptly, as Janeway rounded the   
corner from the opposite direction. She smiled at the   
young ex-drone, in greeting. "Seven, I've been   
wondering where you've got to. Commander Chakotay tells   
me that you've finally ventured out onto   
Bactock. I must say, it's about time you started to   
relax a little - I was considering making it an order.",   
she joked.   
  
"That will not be necessary, Captain.", Seven replied, in   
all earnestness. "I am in fact, returning to the   
surface, now."   
  
"Oh?", Janeway asked, her curiosity piqued.   
  
"I am attempting to make a transaction for a new plasma   
conduit for Voyager, for which I am almost   
late." She began to walk away, but she stopped after one   
step, turned slightly, and added, "Excuse me,   
please, Captain." She did not wait for a reply as she   
disappeared, but Kathryn merely smiled. "At least   
she's getting it half right.", she chuckled to herself.   
  
  
As Seven materialised on the planet, an uneasy feeling   
began to gnaw at the pit of her stomach, which   
she could not understand. The market was far less   
crowded than before, as she made her way past the,   
previously bustling stalls, and towards the alley-way   
where she had had her first encounter.   
'Why am I feeling so...nervous?', she asked herself. 'It   
is not as if I am going to be harmed. My body is   
a tool and must be utilised as such. Humans engage in   
sexual activities on a daily basis. I have heard   
Lieutenant Paris, say as much. This will be no   
different.'   
  
Still, she found herself wondering what exactly, 'sexual   
activities', would entail: was she properly   
equipped for it? Was she supposed to have learnt what to   
do, before her transaction? She knew that   
human sexuality resulted in the male sperm entering the   
female body - she presumed humanoid beings,   
came equipped for this kind of mating ritual, although   
they were not the most efficient of species.   
  
As she approached the alley-way, she could see the trader   
waiting and the gnawing in her gut,   
intensified. She briefly wondered, if she could function   
adequately, with the internal distraction. She   
decided that she could - she must - Voyager was worth a   
little sacrifice, and after all, the one was   
insignificant, to the many.   
  
"Right on time.", the trader said, approvingly, as she   
approached him.   
  
"Of course.", she replied. "Please show me the plasma   
conduit." He obligingly led her to a portable   
storage unit, where she inspected the conduit with   
optimum efficiency, before nodding her approval.   
  
"It appears to be in good working condition, and   
Starfleet compatible."   
  
"Then our agreement is on?"   
  
"It is. You may proceed."   
  
"Excellent. My transport is this way - if you'll follow   
me -". He smiled, apologetically. "I'm sorry - I've   
been terribly rude. I don't even know your name."   
  
"You mean, my designation?", she asked.   
  
"If that's what you call it, then yes. My name is Salen,   
and you are?"   
  
"Seven of Nine, but you may call me Seven."   
  
"Seven?", he repeated. "Not exactly what I was   
expecting, but it seems somehow...fitting. Now let's   
get moving, shall we? I'm sure you have other things   
you'd like to do tonight?"   
  
"Agreed", she stated, as she climbed into the transport   
vehicle which Salen had indicated.   
  
  
It took 30 minutes of non-stop driving, before Salen and   
Seven pulled into a street, with rows of living   
units, spread out along either side. Fire-bins burned on   
street corners, windows were broken in many of   
the houses, cats walied, dogs barked and men and women,   
harassed each other in passing. Seven   
decided that this area was even less efficient than   
Voyager, but that was irrelevant if they had the plasma   
conduit that they needed. They exited the vehicle, and   
Salen led her into a small house - in slightly   
better condition than the majority of its neighbouring   
buildings.   
  
It was not much bigger than a single room - darkly lit,   
save for a few candles burning, here and there. A   
large bed dominated the floor space. Seven still, could   
not ascertain why, her stomach was doing   
somersaults at the sight of it. 'These are completely   
irrational and irrelevant reactions', she told herself,   
firmly.   
  
"Something to drink?", Salen asked, jolting her out of   
her reverie, as he held out a clear glass, with a   
pinkish liquid inside it.   
  
"I do not require a liquid supplement at this time.", she   
answered, simply.   
  
He laughed. "It isn't necessary, Seven - it's social,   
and to be honest, how you spend your time here, is   
my choosing. That's the deal, and I would like you to   
have a drink with me." He offered her the glass   
again, and this time, Seven accepted, taking a hesitant   
sip. The liquid had a curious odour and taste, and   
she believed it was meant to have an intoxicating effect.   
Reaching to her comm badge, he removed it   
and placed it on a nearby table -   
  
"So we're not disturbed.", he explained. "Sit down.",   
Salen instructed, indicating a, rather battered,   
couch. Seven did so, hesitantly, and as she did, he   
began to remove his long trench coat and his boots.   
"Drink your drink.", he insisted, as he moved around to   
the back of the couch.   
  
She complied, taking another sip of the, strangely   
intoxicating, liquid. As she did so, she felt the shock   
of his hot breath on her ear, followed quickly by his   
rough lips on her neck. She closed her eyes and   
forced her body not to react with the violent shudder,   
she had the urge to release. Slowly, his mouth   
made its way, up and down her neck, as his hand snaked   
its way into her hair, found the pins holding it   
up, and released them, so that her hair fell, in golden   
cascades, around her shoulders. She drew a sharp   
intake of breath, but exhaled it, quickly. She could no   
longer bear the thought of consuming her drink,   
and so she held it steady, between her knees.   
  
"Am I?...am I to do anything?", she asked, hesitantly.   
  
"Just keep still.", was the muffled response. She   
swallowed, nervously, but obligingly complied.   
  
Abruptly, Salen stopped his attention to the side of her   
neck, and moved round to the front of the couch.   
Sitting down beside Seven, he rather roughly, clasped   
her round the waist, and pulled her into his lap.   
He began to kiss her, gently, on the top of her head.   
Next, he moved down slowly, laying kisses on her   
forehead, then her face, her nose, her neck. Meanwhile,   
his hands had found the join of her suit at the   
waist, and had unfastened it, and was now, sliding his   
hands underneath it, up and down, in a rhythmic   
motion.   
  
Seven, again suppressed the urge to cry out, biting her   
lip, to stop it from trembling. This was only her   
body, she kept telling herself - so long as it functioned   
properly, it meant nothing to her. So why was   
she so afraid? This happened to millions of humans,   
every day. It was natural, after all. It was   
apparently, another one of those strange, human customs,   
that she was going to have to get used to.   
She had already mastered eating, she told herself - she   
could learn to master this.   
  
Salen had now pulled the top half of her tunic, down to   
her breast line, and he continued his trail of   
kisses, from her throat to her chest, as his hands strove   
to push themselves from her back, round her   
sides, to the front of her body. With a renewed   
determination to see this simplest of human tasks,   
through, Seven turned her face away from Salen's eyes,   
and allowed her tears to fall, silently - unnoticed   
by her co-transacter.   
  
  
"Captain!", Belana called. Janeway, turned to see her   
chief engineer, jogging lightly towards her. She   
waited for her to catch up.   
  
"Belana", she said, in greeting, as the woman approached   
her. "I hear you've been slaving away in   
engineering all day. You really should take a break -   
maybe join me on the holodeck sometime? I could   
use a velocity partner, you know."   
  
Belana smiled, appreciatively, "Thank-you, Captain, but   
there's just so much work going on at the   
moment."   
  
"Oh, come now, Lieutenant! Even Seven found the time for   
a break."   
  
"Actually, Captain, it was Seven that I wanted to talk to   
you about."   
  
"Oh? How so?"   
  
"Well, I can't seem to find her. I was wondering if you   
knew where she was?"   
  
"Well, I passed her on the way to transporter room one,   
when she was going down to Bactock, but that   
was about an hour ago. She was only going down there, to   
complete a transaction - she should have   
been back by now."   
  
"For a plasma conduit?", Belana asked.   
  
"Yes, that was it. What is this about, Belana?"   
  
"It's something Seven said to me, in engineering, when   
she told me about the deal she was making. She   
said that the man she was dealing with, had asked her to   
meet him in 5 hours, and that 'an evening of her   
time', was the payment for the plasma conduit.", she   
explained.   
  
Janeway's eyes, widened in shock. "She said WHAT?", she   
asked, incredulously. "Do you think she   
meant...well, what you and I are thinking?"   
  
"I'm sure of it, Captain, but I'm not sure that she   
understood it, at the time. I meant to say something to   
her, then, but then one of the relay circuits blew -   
again, and from then on, it's been one thing after   
another.", she finished, apologetically.   
  
"Not to worry, Belana. I'll find her. Did she mention   
any names, or where she was going?"   
  
"No, nothing."   
  
"Then I'll have to use the transporter logs, and track   
her with sensors.", she said, heading for transporter   
room one.   
  
  
Janeway tapped into the transporter logs. Seven had   
beamed down, at 5.50 p.m., directly into the   
market place. She really didn't suppose there was any   
chance, she was still there.   
  
"Janeway to Chakotay."   
  
"Chakotay here.", came the reply of her first officer.   
  
"I'm trying to locate Seven. She's down on Bactock -   
last known co-ordinates were at the market place   
transport site. She's not answering her comm badge -   
can you scan for her, on ship's sensors?"   
  
"I'm on it.", Chakotay replied, tapping into the controls   
on the panels on his chair. "I'm picking up a   
Starfleet comm badge and borg signatures, together in one   
location. It's a highly populated area, though   
and I'm afraid I couldn't give you a precise location."   
  
"How accurate?", she asked.   
  
"A matter of metres."   
  
"Good enough. Transfer the co-ordinates to transporter   
room one. You have the ship - Janeway out."   
  
  
When she materialised on the planet's surface, she   
immediately began to get her bearings. Taking out her   
tricorder, she quickly began a scan of the surrounding   
living abodes. The place was a dingy hell-hole.   
What in Heaven's name, had Seven been thinking of - to   
come here, alone, with no protection and not   
even in access of her comm badge?! She would personally   
kill that girl!, she decided.   
'Yes', she thought, suddenly, 'she IS a girl - at least   
for right now, she may as well be. She's like a school   
girl, just beginning to discover her body, but oh, so   
vulnerable to being taken advantage of. God, I have   
to find her, fast.'   
  
  
Salen and Seven, had now progressed to the room's bed.   
Seven was not exactly sure what the purpose   
was, of everything Salen was doing to her, and his   
fingers were painfully digging into the flesh of her   
arms and legs. She could not see the need for this - she   
was lying, pinned underneath him, after all, so it   
was not as if she could have escaped if she wanted to.   
Besides, they had an agreement and Janeway   
would always honour an agreement, she thought to herself,   
as he took her flesh, painfully in his teeth.   
The top half of her clothing had been removed, and Seven   
dimly wondered, if the bottom half was soon   
to follow.   
  
As sudden noise, startled Salen into ceasing his, less   
than gentle, ministrations. He glanced up from   
Seven, in mild irritation, but the sight that met his   
eyes, quelled any angry remarks which may have been   
forming on his lips. A Starfleet officer - a captain, if   
he was reading the number of pips on her uniform,   
correctly, stood before him, arms folded across her   
chest. It wasn't even the sight of the phaser by her   
side, which prompted Salen to leap off Seven - it was the   
expression in her face: hard anger, grim   
determination and horrified shock, all rolled into one.   
A very dangerous combination, in his opinion.   
  
Seven raised her head from the bed, to see what was going   
on. To say that seeing her captain, standing   
there with what she had quickly learnt, was her 'angry   
expression', was a shock - was an understatement.   
'Obviously, my services have been required on Voyager.',   
she thought in a panic. 'I have neglected my   
duties. However, I am relatively certain that once I   
explain the reasons for my absence, that the captain   
will be satisfied.'   
  
"Seven." Janeway's voice was pure ice. Seven's stomach   
immediately tied itself into a tight knot. She   
couldn't recall her captain, using that tone of voice   
with her before. She had certainly angered Janeway   
enough in the past, but she sensed that this was   
different - there was something else in her expression   
which she couldn't read.   
  
"Captain, I...", she began, but Janeway cut her off,   
abruptly:   
  
"Get your clothes together, Seven, and get out of here   
now. Wait for me outside. Move.", she added,   
when Seven remained on the bed, uncertainly. Needing no   
further encouragement, Seven pulled her   
tunic back over her and hurriedly scrambled off the bed.   
She shot a hasty glance at Salen, who was   
alternating his glance from her, to Janeway, before she   
practically darted past Janeway, and out of the   
door.   
  
When Seven was safely outside, Janeway turned to Salen,   
who piped up, immediately:   
  
"Look, lady, I know what you must be thinking, but I   
didn't force her into anything."   
  
"Don't give me that. You spoke to Seven. Anyone's who's   
had any kind of conversation with her,   
regarding sexual relationships, is aware of how little   
she knows on the subject. Seven may have   
officially consented to your demands, but as far as I'm   
concerned, it was as good as rape, and I will   
make it very well known, throughout the quadrant, that   
this is how the traders on this planet, operate. If   
any protests from your people arise, I will be sure to   
make it quite clear, who is responsible, for their   
lack of trade."   
  
He looked at her with a sneer of humorous contempt. "You   
wouldn't do that, Captain. I've heard of the   
'mighty' Starfleet - they aren't so single minded as to   
condemn an entire race, for the actions of one   
individual."   
  
Janeway slowly and deliberately, picked up Seven's comm   
badge from the near-by table, and then, with   
meaningful, steady steps, she crossed the floor, to stand   
face to face with Salen. Despite her relatively   
diminutive size, he couldn't help but to stumble   
backwards a couple of steps.   
  
"You may know Starfleet," she hissed, in a low, even   
voice, "but you obviously have no conception of   
human, parental care. I would advise you, to never make   
contact with any member of my crew, or any   
Starfleet officer, ever again. I hope for your sake,   
that I'm making myself clear." With one last, chilling   
glare which bore straight into his skull, she turned on   
her heel, and stalked out of the room.   
  
  
She spotted Seven immediately, waiting obediently outside   
the house. She could tell from her unusually   
agitated disposition, that Seven was nervous about   
something, but at that moment, Janeway was too   
angry to care about that.   
  
"Captain,", Seven began to say, as Janeway approached   
her, "I realise I have been negligent of my duties   
on Voyager, but I must be allowed to complete the   
transaction with Salen. You see he has a plasma   
conduit,   
and -"   
  
Janeway grabbed a hold of her arm, effectively cutting   
off what she was about to say, and began pulling   
her away from the house. As she did so, she slapped   
Seven's comm badge, back onto her uniform, and   
her voice was like thunder, as she snapped:   
  
"Don't you dare say another word, young lady, because I   
don't want to hear it - understand?" She didn't   
wait for Seven to reply, only tapped her comm badge.   
"Janeway, here. Two to beam up. Energise."   
  
  
Seven found herself nervously pacing the captain's   
quarters. She had been hauled off to sickbay for   
some reason, as soon as they were back on Voyager,   
despite her best attempts to assure everyone, that   
her body was undamaged. It seemed that everything she   
said, that evening, caused the Doctor to frown,   
in some kind of grim understanding that she was not party   
to, and Janeway, to simply become more   
upset. She quickly decided, therefore, that it would be   
best to keep quiet, until she was directly asked a   
question. However, she was not questioned and instead,   
Janeway had marched her back to her own   
quarters, and instructed her to wait there. That had   
been 20 minutes ago and was now, where Seven   
found herself, uselessly pacing back and forth, waiting   
anxiously for Janeway's return.   
  
Try as she might, she could not understand the problem.   
Voyager had undergone no emergency in   
the time she was gone, that would have required her   
assistance, and even if she had been requested to   
perform a task, why did they delay her here, instead of   
letting her get to work? Most irritatingly of all,   
she was not in possession of the plasma conduit - thus   
making the whole evening, a most inefficient use   
of her time.   
  
She abruptly stopped her pacing when the door opened, and   
Janeway walked through, looking upset,   
but definitely more calm than she had on Bactock. When   
she spoke to her, however, the anger quickly   
rose in her voice.   
  
"All right, Seven. Would you mind telling me, just what   
the Hell you thought you were doing down   
there?" She stood facing Seven, and the young borg felt   
very uncomfortable with their physical   
proximity. She swallowed, took a steadying breath, and   
answered:   
  
"I was attempting to purchase a new plasma conduit for   
Voyager. I had heard that it was very necessary   
for repairs, and -"   
  
"I'm not talking about that, Seven. It's all well and   
good to acquire a new plasma conduit. What I'm   
questioning, is your method of payment! Why on Earth did   
you allow that man, to perform those acts   
with you? Don't you realise the danger you could have   
put yourself in?"   
  
Seven frowned in confusion. "My body is the payment he   
required. I was in possession of what he   
required. It would not even have depleted Voyager's   
stocks. It seemed a logical and acceptable trade."   
  
"No, Seven, - it was NOT acceptable!", Janeway exploded.   
"It is NEVER acceptable to barter your   
body - ever!! Do you understand? Your body is not a   
tool to be utilised, and whatever he may have   
told you, it is NOT a common form of payment. Your body   
is precious, Seven. Your virginity is   
something to be valued. God, Seven, did you even   
consider the sexually transmitted diseases that that   
man may have been carrying?"   
  
From the sheer bewildered expression on Seven's face, she   
could tell that this idea was completely alien   
to her. She sighed, but when she spoke again, it was   
more softly. "You know so little about what you   
were just doing, Seven. It scares me - anything could   
have happened to you, and you have to be ready   
for it. There are many survival instincts that the Borg   
didn't teach you - mainly because they were   
irrelevant in the Borg hive. But they're not irrelevant   
here." She exhaled, softly. "Sit down, Seven. It's   
time you and I had a little chat."   
  
Seven perched uneasily on the edge of the sofa, as   
Janeway came and sat down next to her. "There are   
...things, Seven - things specifically related to sex and   
your gender, that you should have learnt by now,   
and would have, if your life had followed its normal   
life-course.   
  
Up until now, I never really thought that it mattered to   
you before - I figured you were safe on Voyager.   
But you won't always be on Voyager, and we won't always   
have a crew compliment that I completely   
trust. After all, we do pick up the occasional   
traveller."   
  
Seven sat, staring at her intently, though her fear that   
Janeway's tirade may start up again, was still   
evident in her face. "It's not even as simple as giving   
you a computer program to study, that would   
bring you up to speed, I'm afraid.", she continued.   
  
"I mean, these are things that you would have learned   
from your mother - from magazines, and your   
friends at school, from older sisters and rumours flying   
round bathroom walls. Do you see, Seven?   
They're the little lessons in life that you begin to pick   
up from the day that you're born, and which   
culminate when you reach puberty. It's trial and error.   
The mistakes you made tonight are typical of   
those made, by a young, inexperienced girl - only you're   
at a severe disadvantage. Your body is that of   
a young woman's, and that's how men will see you - and   
the kind of attention you get, and the   
expectations placed on you, are going to be very   
different, from those of a young girl."   
  
She reached over, and gently took Seven's hand, in hers.   
"Let me ask you something, Seven: did you   
actually understand what it was, Salen was asking you to   
do tonight?" At Seven's shake of 'no', Janeway   
could feel her eyes begin to brim with tears. She   
squeezed her hand, gently. "I thought not. I mean   
how could you? It's not exactly relevant data that the   
Borg would have assimilated. Even if they had   
recorded the facts, there's an entire mental state - a   
kind of 'maturity', I guess you could say, that goes   
hand in hand with responsibly using and enjoying your   
body, and that's a maturity which you don't have,   
and one which you're going to have to learn the regular   
way - one day at a time.   
  
But you WILL learn - every experience, whether good or   
bad, helps. Do you understand anything of   
what I've been telling you, sweetheart?"   
  
Seven looked down at her lap and considered, briefly, all   
that the captain had told her. Finally, she   
looked up.   
  
"Not all of it, Captain. You mean to say, that sexual   
activities are not considered normal?"   
  
"Oh, they're normal, Seven. But they have to have the   
appropriate feelings to go with them. You have   
to understand, not only what you're doing, but why you're   
doing it."   
  
"I do not understand, Captain. I do not intend to   
be...difficult, but surely a body is a piece of flesh and   
bone - I do not see why feelings must be attached to its   
usage."   
  
Janeway quietly released Seven's hand and stood up. "I   
know that, Seven.", she said, her voice, once   
again taking on a firmer tone. "That's why I'm going to   
make those decisions for you, until I can trust   
that you fully understand, the implications of your   
choices.   
  
You are to refrain from any further sexual activity,   
until I am sure that you have begun to learn more   
responsibility. Also, from now on, and until I can be   
sure that you value your own body more than you   
do right now, you will not be allowed on any planet we   
encounter, without full-time accompaniment -   
away missions excepted. On all other occasions, you will   
report directly to me, when you wish to leave   
Voyager, and you will say with whom you will be going.   
If I am not here, you will report to Chakotay.   
Do I make myself clear, young lady?"   
  
Her voice did NOT leave room for any argument, and   
although Seven had her protests about these latest   
restrictions, she wisely decided not to voice them.   
Instead, she simply nodded. "Yes, Captain.", she   
replied, quietly.   
  
Janeway's expression, softened immediately. "Good," she   
said, "then come here, you." She pulled the   
startled Seven, up standing, and drew her into a tight   
embrace which, although Seven felt was more for   
Janeway's benefit, than hers, she nonetheless found that   
she gained some much needed comfort -   
comfort she wasn't even aware she had been wanting. She   
screwed her eyes shut, and tightened her   
hold around Janeway, and as she did so, she felt the   
first, hot tears, slide unbidden, down her cheeks.   
Despite her best attempts to suppress these illogical and   
pointless feelings, she was startled to hear a   
strangled sob, escape her own lips, as the repulsive   
sensations she had experienced with Salen, came   
suddenly flooding back to her in an uncontrollable wash,   
of memories and emotions.   
  
Janeway felt the tiniest of shudders, ripple through this   
woman-child's body, and so tightened her hold   
around her, gently rubbing her back, and whispering the   
same nonsense, soothing words that her own   
mother had murmured to her, as she cried in her arms over   
the most recent catastrophe of her   
adolescence. One thing was certain, she decided - she   
would never allow anything like this, to happen   
again. After all, she had made it through her puberty,   
and God help them all, with just a little help - so   
would Seven, she concluded, with a smile.   
  
  
The End.   
  
Thank-you for seeing it through to the bitter end. I do   
hope you enjoyed my little humble offering. I must   
apologise for the sappy ending, but that's the way it  
was going.  
Please feel free to send me a response. If you're   
anything like me, then you belong to the 'somebody else   
is bound to reply' category, but if I promise to change,   
then can we all change together? Pretty please?   
(Geez, Eleanor, have you ever heard of tempting fate!?   
I'll shut up now...)   
  
"I'm Brian, and so is my wife!"(Monty Python:   
Life of Brian).   
  
  



End file.
